Late at night all alone in the bathroom
by Kuraire-san
Summary: im not sure about this rating but its a lyrics fic to a song i like called back and forth by craigs brother duo/trowa yaoi


//Late at night all alone in the bathroom,   
you're freaking out cause you just can't control,   
everything that happens around you. //  
  
Trowa sat in the corner, his eyes filled with tears.   
He was naked in the bath cold and shivering. He   
wasn't shivering from the cold he was shivering from   
heart break. "D..Duo don't you see how it hurts... I   
long for you and you leave me...leave me all alone."   
His eyes were now glazed with tears and his heart   
pounding, he laid the knife onto his wrists and then   
broke into loud cries of tears and dropped the knife.   
  
//Set in stone with no proof of your validity,   
your so called faith keeps you terrified in anything,   
that threatens your standing, //   
  
Duo stood in his room looking at a picture of him and   
his friends, a tear falling down his face he noticed   
his Trowa was looking at him with needy eyes in the   
photo how couldn't he notice. He threw the picture across   
the room smashing the glass leaving the photo on the floor.   
  
  
//the eyes of the world,   
the eyes of the church,   
the eyes of your peers,   
the wagging of tongues, //  
  
"Trowa, I'm sorry but...but I'm   
a guy and your best friend...how could we... what would   
the others think?" he said to himself gulping back the   
tears and studying himself in the mirror, he had scratches   
up his arms and his shirt was torn from his arguement.   
He wrapped his arms tightly around himself shivering.   
  
//whispering shame,   
upon the eager ears have all the plans that you   
laid out so carefully fallen short of your neo-victorian   
fantasy you cling to so desperately,   
so look at what all your hard work is coming to, //   
  
Trowa had now slashed his arms open in multiple places and   
was laying in his own blood, briefly slipping in and out of   
conciousness. "Duo I love you, I tried to hide it and just be   
...*moan* just be your friend but without you I'm nothing.   
I won't let go of you". He lays and stays unconcious. Duo hears   
him fall and runs to the bathroom, slamming the door open and   
running to trowa. He tears off what remains of his top and   
puts it over the wounds, letting his own salty tears fall   
onto his trowa's face. He looked down at Trowa's innocent   
face, still wet from tears, his body trembling, " Why did   
you do this? WHY TROWA!!" He screamed as his cries filled the   
mansion.   
  
//despite your effort you still can't buy security,   
so what is your money worth?   
And maybe it's right and I should feel pain for bending the rules,   
But I'm not the one who's trying to choose between fools. //   
  
"I don't know what to do... I love you.... my trowa you're my trowa   
I love you wake up please! For fucks sake wake up wake up! I   
hate you! i hate you! oh my god i love you I can't believe this."   
Duo cradles Trowa in his arms, covering him in tears. Trowa lays   
limp and his eyes open slightly, Duo stops shaking him and   
looks into his teary eyes with his own. "Trowa how could you   
I do love you I'm sorry but....but I guess I just didn't want   
to be teased by the others I didn't want to hide it from them   
it was shock don't leave me please!" Pants duo as he holds   
Trowa closer to him.   
  
  
//Back and forth the orchestra plays but neither side is tuned to   
the other, back and forth the orchestra plays but neither side is tuned//,   
  
Heero and releena run in looking at them as the music from the   
first floor can be heard louder now but didn't distort the volume   
of Duo's screams. Releena puts her hand over her mouth almost sick   
over the site of the blood that covered Duo and Trowa. Heero runs   
as fast as possible to get a doctor.   
  
//Pull the shutters and tighten the blindfold,   
turn away anyone who doesn't fit the mold,   
the story goes untold despite the righteous beliefs that you profess,   
you still can't cover the stain on your sunday dress,  
no need to confess, back and forth the orchestra plays...//  
  
The doctor entered Trowa's bedroom it was almost like a massive hall   
it was tall and had a very victorian look to it. It was drowned in   
darkness and Duo's eyes were similar in depth. Trowa was laying on  
his bed with Duo sitting next to him clenching his hand as tight as   
he could without breaking it. Trowa had gone into a fever from loss   
of blood and was incredibly pale. He was trembling and cold. Duo's   
face was so emotionless the only thing on his mind was losing his   
Trowa, why was he thinking that why was he thinking Trowa was his   
possesion. Trowa's breathing was now so heavy and his lips were   
parted and covered in perspiration.   
  
Duo was so heart broken he passed out right next to Trowa holding   
his hand tightly. The doctor stood in shock as the couple laid in   
perfect silence and harmony. Heero and Releena stood by the door   
way watching them, confused by the way this had effected Duo.   
  
  
A few weeks later Trowa was finally concious again. Duo had been   
there the whole week, exhausted from malnutriton, lack of sleep   
and heart ache. When Trowa awoke the only person in the room was   
Duo who was like a silent angel by his side. His eyes glowed   
knowing this was Duo's sign of love. Trowa ran a hand over Duo's   
braid, the braid was now quite messy and Trowa decided to untie   
it and neaten it up. When he untied it Duo's hair spread over the   
bed it was so soft, just as his skin. Trowa ran his fingertips   
over Duo's jawline almost in tears from hapiness. He carefully   
tied up the soft hair again neatly.   
  
Duo awoke and looked for trowa only to find himself tucked into   
bed. He screamed out "TROWA!!" his eyes flooding with tears. He   
thought Trowa had given in and died and the others had taken him   
away without telling him. His face embedded with salty tears,   
burning his face and his hands ripping away at the sheets. Heero   
ran in hearing his screaming and looked around for Trowa. "HEERO   
WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN HIM WHY? WHY DID HE DIE!!" Duo screamed.   
Heero quietly replied hushing him,"Don't be silly Duo Trowa isn't   
dead he woke up this morning he's probably taking a shower."   
There was silence in the room and they could hear water running   
in the bathroom then it stopped and Heero decided to leave them   
alone. Trowa was wearing two towels, one over his hair and the   
other around his waist. Duo looked over at him still in a fit   
of tears then stumbled out of the bed and ran over to Trowa   
hugging him tightly. "T...Trowa.." Whispered Duo as Trowa smiled   
softly, gently holding Duo against him.   
  
  
End of chapter 


End file.
